


Surprise!!!

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Nik goes into labour right in the middle of sound check for his performance of I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me on Top Of The Pops





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in 1984 and Andrew is married to Nik and they double-barrel their last names to Kershaw-Taylor  
> Andrew, Roger and John are identical triplets but John goes by his first name Nigel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set between 1984 through to 2017

**Chapter One**

**1984**

**Nik wasn't one of those artists who whined or complained when they were asked to perform on Top Of The Pops, in fact he was quite the opposite he absolutely loved to perform on the show as it meant he was performing in front of his fans, which was one of his favourite things, the other is spending time with his husband and 3 year old son. This time however was different, he had every right to whine or complain, he was 9 months pregnant and due any day with his and Andrew's second baby, a girl who they were going to call Natalie-Amelia Dinah Armaya Kershaw-Taylor and knowing how temperamental his husband can get Andrew just stood by and watched Nik snap and everybody who told him that he needed to grow the fuck up**

**'Don't go and tell me to grow the fuck up'**

**The thing is if Andrew or Nik fell pregnant they would run the risk of miscarrying, Andrew knew that better than the two of them when he came close to losing their eldest child Nicholas-Andrew David Arthur Kershaw-Taylor Jr in 1981 after their management work them too hard. Nik though being stubborn as ever, was determined to see the pregnancy through at any cost, that was until he fell ill while recording You Might for his second album The Riddle, being the protective person he was Andrew remained by his husband's side until Nik was feeling fully well before returning to recording and promoting. Although Nik's record label was persistent that he carried on recording despite being ill, Nik was as usual less than impressed but it was Andrew that gave them a mouthful to remember**

**'You fucking arrogant bastards, my husband isn't fucking well and you want him to fucking work. Not a fucking chance... He'll return to work when he's feeling better, until then the recording of The Riddle is not happening, the fans will understand, they'll have to' he screeched down the phone before hanging up on them**

**After reassuring Andrew that he'd be alright, he made his way to the stage to prepare for sound check, as ever and showing some concern decided Andrew followed Nik to the stage make sure he was alright, waiting in the studio on stand by was Nik's manager Mickey Modern, Keith Airey and Tim Moore from his backing band The Krew.  
**

**'Nicholas, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?' Mickey asks**

**'I'm sure I want to, for my fans' Nik responds start to strum his guitar**

**'Fair enough' Mickey shrugs**

**As Nik started to run through the song, he grasped his guitar strap worrying Andrew**

**'What the fuck was that?'**

**'I'm sorry' Nik apologises composing himself as the pain eased off**

**'Take two' Michael replies rapidly losing his temper**

**As Nik began to sing 'Forty winks in the lobby, make mine a G & T'  he felt another contraction causing him to yelp 'damn it' **

**'Nicholas, you fucking either do this right or you don't do it at fucking all' Michael yells**

**'Sorry' Nik apologises blushing**

**'From the top'  Michael orders**

**Nik carried on like a pro and put the pain aside, not noticing his waters had broke until he was about to start singing again that a more a more intense contraction hit causing Nik to** **stop in his tracks and look down, eventually noticing his waters had broken, wide eyed and in shock Andrew raced to his husband's side and quickly grasped his hand**

**'We'll just have to show the music video instead, I'm not wasting my time with people like you' Michael screeches walking off**

**Having enough the producer's attitude towards Nik, Andrew looked up still clasping his husband's hand and snapped 'Do you fucking mind not talking to my husband like that, he's in labour and doesn't need an idiot like you barking orders at him like he's a dog playing fetch'**

**Rushing around Tim, Keith and Mickey tried to make this less daunting Nik than it actually was, he asked them to stop though as they were making him feel very dizzy. To be on the safe Nik was carefully carried backstage and into his dressing room, where the rest of his backing band were waiting**

**'Has someone rang an ambulance?' Mark asks**

**'Yeah, they should be here soon' Tim answers**

**'I don't think he can wait that long' Andrew pipes up**

**'He has no choice, he'll have to' Keith exclaims**

**'Keith, there is no way my husband can wait, he's in labour and ready to give birth' Andrew calmly**

**'I need to push' Nik screams**

**'He can't push yet, the paramedics aren't here' Mickey sighs**

**'He needs to...' Andrew began explaining before getting interrupted by Nik letting out a piercing scream when Nick Heyward rushes in to see what the commotion was about and letting his instinct take over he rushed to help coach Nik through the labour while Andrew remained holding his hand, finally half an hour later Natalie-Amelia **Dinah Armaya Kershaw-Taylor.****

****As a thank you Andrew and a very tired Nik asked Nick if he wanted to be her godfather, even before thinking of an answer he squeaked yes before congratulating the couple on her birth and returning to his dressing room. Just then the paramedics arrived and took Nik and Natalie-Amelia to the hospital, meanwhile back in the studio Michael filled Mike Read and Peter Powell in everything that happened backstage and that there was to be no studio performance from Nik Kershaw-Taylor. Mike suggested they show the video this week and let Nik perform on the next show which was set to be presented by Simon Bates and Gary Davies. After Michael agreed he rang Mickey up and told him that Nik if he wanted could perform on the next show, without even thinking Nik immediately said yes****


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of Duran Duran in the first chapter and also for making Charlie, Tigger and Nicky bad

**Chapter Two**

**The day of Nik's second chance performance arrived and as ever Nik was really looking forward to it. He and Andrew agreed it would be his last performance before going on maternity leave. As he arrived in London, he couldn't help but get a little nervous about the performance and not knowing how his fans would react, meanwhile at home Andrew was battling nerves of his own, he invited his brother and band mates over to introduce Natalie-Amelia and was skeptical on how his brothers and band mates were going to take the news, they were Uncles again, remembering their reactions the last time when he told them about Nicholas-Andrew and then them flipping out and giving him and Nik a lecture on being careless, which caused Nik to snap and swear at them like there was no tomorrow.**

**As he drove back from filming his performance for Top Of The Pops, he began to dread the arrival of Simon, Nigel and Nicky, not that he appreciated them visiting, he was thankful for there visits or was thankful, it's just they changed after he got with Andrew and when he overheard Nigel saying Nicholas-Andrew was a mistake and that he wasn't planned was the last straw, once he had pulled in to the drive he couldn't help but notice his husband's band mates had already arrived and already causing trouble.**

**Preparing himself for an argument Nik entered his house only to hear Roger telling his band mates to grow up and stop acting like total idiots when his 3 year old started tugging his trousers in tears**

**'Daddy, they're mean' he sobbed getting a cuddle from his father**

**'They told him to his face, that him and Natalie were accidents and that they shouldn't of being born' Roger replied walking in to the kitchen to help Andrew with the cooking**

**Knowing what was coming next, Nicholas-Andrew covered his ears**

**'What the fucking hell do you think you saying?' Nik boomed standing in the living room doorway shutting Nigel, Simon and Nicky up**

**'Nothing' Simon lied finally speaking up**

**'Bullshit, you told my 3 year old son he and his sister was accident. That they shouldn't have been born' Nik snapped**

**'So it's true, Andrew doesn't love you, he never has' Nigel shouts over stepping the line**

**'NIGEL JOHN TAYLOR GROW A PAIR AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, I LOVE NIK AND ALWAYS WILL NO FUCKING MATTER WHAT YOU SAY' Andrew yells peaking his head around the kitchen door allowing a worked up Nik to show his brother-in-law the door, a few seconds later both Simon and Nicky followed**

**'AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GROWN FUCKING UP' he yelled closing the door**

**'Sorry about them' Roger apologises before saying his goodbyes as his wife will be wondering where he got to**

**Once they put their kids to bed, the settled down to watch the highlights of the Aston Villa vs Ipswich Town match on TV still both angered by Charlie's, Tigger's and Nicky's behaviour**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After Roger tells Yasmin, Julie Anne and Amanda what happened at Andrew and Nik's the previous night, they knew they needed serious talk with their boyfriends/husbands about their behaviour towards Nicholas-Andrew. After heading back home they each rang Andrew and Nik up and apologised for what happened and made sure Simon, Nicky and Nigel were in serious trouble, Nik thanked them before saying goodbye and heading into the kitchen where Andrew was feeding Natalie and Nicholas was eating his toast when Nik kneeled down and replied 'Nicholas, remember me and your daddy love you and your sister very much' before taking a seat and drinking his orange juice**

**'Wuv you too daddy' Nicholas smiled before biting down on his toast**

**Unaware of what was about to happen Simon, John and Nicky entered Simon's living room laughing only to be confronted by their other halves causing them to fall silent**

**'Julie'**

**'Amanda'**

**'What are you doing here?' they asked**

**What are we doing here, what the fuck do you think we're doing here, teaching you a lesson on how to be respectful to kids especially to those who are related to you Nigel John Taylor' Julie answers**

**'We didn't do anything' Simon protested**

**'Cut with the bullshit Simon,** **you fucking knew what you did and said' Yasmin scolded**

**'It's true though, he only married him for the money' Simon blurted out prompting Yasmin to search through her record collection for Nik's album Human Racing, putting it on she skipped to track called Shame On You**

**'He makes his own money by singing just like you Charlie, playing keyboards just like you Nicky and playing the guitar just like you Nigel' Yasmin shouts as Shame On You continues to play in the background**

**'It's not our... Nicky started**

**'Don't you dare go and fucking say it's not your fault, Nicholas-Andrew is 3 years old, he's still learning... How do you think you made him feel? How do you think you made Nik and Andrew feel?**

**'You know one day you may become fathers yourselves then how would you feel if what you did to Andrew or Nik, they did to you, you wouldn't find it funny then would you? Yasmin asked**

**It'll never happen' Nigel scoffs**

**'Au contraire Nigel, it might' Amanda replies**

**Knowing Yasmin, Julie and Amanda weren't going to back down, Simon, Nicky and Nigel admitted defeat**

**'Now tomorrow all of us are, including Roger and Gio are going to Andrew and Nik's and whether you like it or not you three are going to apologise to Nik, Andrew and Nicholas' Julie exclaims**

**'And no complaining' Yasmin adds**

**'And no planning to get revenge on Roger, he had a right to do what he did, Nicholas and Natalie are his nephew and niece too' Amanda added**

**'No fair' Simon sulked**

**'You brought it on yourself Simon' Yasmin warned**

**Knowing his girlfriend was right Simon slunked off to his office to work on new potential lyrics for an upcoming Duran Duran album while the others headed home looking defeated**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Happy Birthday to Simon Le Bon


End file.
